Forming processes manipulate a workpiece into a desired shape. In some forming processes, such as hot stamping, the workpiece is heated and placed in a die assembly. Portions of the die assembly are then actuated to form the workpiece into the desired shape. After forming, a quenching process cools the desired shape. Portions of the die assembly are then actuated again so that the desired shape can be removed from the die assembly.
When forming the workpiece into the desired shape, the die assembly can include a solid balance block to maintain a desired spacing between different areas of the die assembly. For example, the solid balance block could be placed between a blankholder and a die member to maintain a gap during forming for multiple reasons. Without the gap, the blankholder and die member could pinch the workpiece during forming. In hot-stamping, a pinch or full-contact condition in the early forming stage such as binder or pad closure can undesirably cause significant temperature gradients, which may cause the workpiece to fracture.
During the quenching process, the die assembly can be used to conduct thermal energy away from the desired shape. Good contact between the die assembly and the desired shape can facilitate the conducting. Some known die assemblies move areas of the die assembly closer together after forming in preparation for quenching, but the solid spacer maintains the gap between the blankholder and the die member.